Stalker
by Lucifer77
Summary: Il suffit qu'une nouvelle psychologue arrive au lycée de Beacon Hills pour que Stiles soit affublé de séances avec elle. Deux fois par semaine. Et comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez embarrassant, il se rend compte que ces entretiens avec la psy ne sont pas tout à fait privés.


**Disclaimer :** Oui ils m'appartiennent et je m'appelle Jeff Davis comme tout le monde le sait !

**Note :** Cette fic ne prendra pas en compte la saison 3B (en théorie).

**Message de l'auteur : **Salut à tous, je me lance enfin dans le Sterek avec cette fic que je couve depuis plusieurs mois (soyez indulgents ^^) ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai la suite, ni à quelle fréquence les autres chapitres arriveront ... Je suis pas la reine de la ponctualité alors je m'excuse à l'avance, juste au cas où.

L'image de couverture est de moi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un le lien est sur mon profil. (Moi ? Me faire de la pub ? Pff ! Meuh non !)

Voilà, bonne lecture :) ! (S'il y a des fautes c'est qu'elles sont revenues quand j'avais le dos tourné!)

Chapitre 1

"S'il existe un enfer en ce monde, il se trouve dans le cœur d'un homme mélancolique. " Robert Burton.

Après la mort du Darach et le départ des Alphas, les choses reprirent doucement leur cours normal à Beacon Hills et les adolescents retournèrent tous au lycée avec un petit sourire mi-nostalgique mi-désabusé. Tout leur semblait différent à présent pourtant rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ni la couleur des casiers, ni la tête des profs, ni la foule de jeunes insouciants et trop bavards qui débordait des couloirs.

Cependant la direction de l'établissement décida que suite aux meurtres et enlèvements qui avaient secoué la ville, tous les adolescents ayant été touché par cette affaire devraient être suivis. C'est ainsi que la meute de Scott au complet fut gratifiée de quelques séances avec la psychologue du lycée. Ceux pour qui cette dernière trouvait qu'un suivi continu était inutile s'en sortaient avec seulement une ou deux séances. Mais les autres – les moins chanceux selon Stiles – avaient droit au merveilleux privilège d'un tête-à-tête avec la psy deux fois par semaine après les cours. Et à vrai dire, seul le jeune Stilinski eut droit à cet honneur. Même Isaac, qui avait pourtant un passé émotionnel au moins aussi chargé que le sien, y avait échappé.

Le dossier de Stiles n'était à première vue pas très chargé comparé aux autres, s'était dit Mlle Riley – la nouvelle conseillère et psychologue du lycée – en le dénichant d'un tiroir bondé. En le feuilletant, la jeune femme comprit rapidement la raison. Le cas particulier que représentait l'adolescent pouvait se résumer en à peine trois feuilles. ''Hyperactif, traité depuis ses six ans, sous Adderall depuis cinq ans. Orphelin de mère, morte il y a cinq ans, vit avec son père, Shérif. Très bons résultats, élève turbulent, doit travailler sur sa concentration.'' Les notes qu'avait prises la psychologue précédente étaient elles aussi plus que concises, comme si elle avait voulu laisser le moins de trace possible. ''Manque de soutien de la part de son entourage. Facilement atteignable par les sentiments négatifs. Sujet à des crises de panique. Garde tout ce qui lui pèse sur la conscience et le cœur pour lui. Ignore être en manque d'affection. A peur de se retrouver seul. A peur de perdre ses proches.''

En refermant son dossier, Mlle Riley n'aurait su dire si elle était plus intriguée ou frustrée. Elle s'était alors donnée comme objectif de parvenir à récolter le plus d'informations possible sur ce fameux Stiles pour remplumer son dossier. Ce dernier n'était même pas un résumé, elle doutait même de pouvoir le qualifier de titre parce qu'elle savait qu'un cas tel que lui ne pouvait pas tenir en trois misérables petites feuilles.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que ses séances avaient commencées et il s'avéra qu'elle avait grandement raison.

Stiles était quelqu'un de très généreux qui place souvent le bonheur de ses proches avant le sien. Il fait attention à son entourage, quitte à en oublier son propre bien-être. Principalement parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, mais surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas être un poids. C'était une façon pour lui de se faire oublier, de faire en sorte qu'on oublie son hyperactivité. Voilà une des nombreuses choses que Mlle Riley avait découvertes sur cet étrange garçon au fil de ses séances avec lui.

Toujours au service des autres, un sourire espiègle gravé sur le visage et un sarcasme acéré au bord des lèvres, pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, il était l'incarnation de la jeunesse insouciante. Mais entre les quatre murs de son bureau, elle apercevait un tout autre garçon. Un garçon timide et réservé qui avait beaucoup de mal à se confier malgré ses diarrhées verbales chroniques. Un garçon bien plus mature qu'il ne le laissait croire les trois quarts du temps. Un garçon qui se cachait derrière son sourire.

Elle devait souvent le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il arrête de déblatérer sur la vie des autres et qu'il parle enfin de lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'épreuve était devenue encore plus délicate. En effet cela faisait quelques séances que l'adolescent jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris, esquivant finement ses questions, déviant avec ruse chaque conversation qui s'approchait de trop près de sa personne. Et la psychologue, bien qu'admirative de sa coriacité, commençait à perdre patience. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là dès qu'il s'installa devant elle, elle déclara :

_ Aujourd'hui j'aimerais qu'on ne parle que de toi, Stiles.

Il eut d'abord une expression surprise avant d'afficher une sorte de résignation, comme se sachant pris au piège. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'accélérer pour trouver une échappatoire à ce cul-de-sac.

_ Je vais bien. Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

_ Stiles, insista-t-elle.

Il la fixa un long moment et comprit dans son regard qu'il venait bêtement de se trahir. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, que ce soit sur la composition chimique d'un chewing-gum ou l'utilité des chaussettes. Il n'existait aucun sujet sur lequel il ne pouvait pas faire un monologue d'au moins dix minutes. Alors lui balancer qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sur lui était aussi efficace pour lui faire comprendre que c'était faux que d'afficher un panneau clignotant au-dessus de sa tête.

Il baissa les yeux et abdiqua.

_ Ok, ok …

Mais il resta pourtant muet. Cela faisait des semaines que Stiles n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait plus le goût de rien faire, il n'avait plus d'appétit et il avait l'impression d'être crevé en se levant le matin. Il se sentait mal du matin au soir. C'était comme une boule dans son ventre, comme un nœud dans sa gorge, comme un poids sur sa cage thoracique. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son cerveau de marcher à plein régime, au contraire. L'adolescent s'agitait pour un rien et avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer sur quelque chose que d'habitude. Et cela le fatiguait encore plus. A un tel point qu'il en était même venu à se demander s'il devait augmenter ses doses d'Adderall. Cependant, personne n'avait remarqué son changement de comportement. Il faut dire qu'il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, de peur d'avoir à se justifier ou à s'expliquer. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi il n'allait pas bien, pourquoi il était aussi dépressif. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un soit au courant de la raison. Même pas Mlle Riley.

Alors en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire le concernant à la psychologue, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fit apparaître une grimace sur ses traits. Non, il ne voulait pas parler de ça, de _lui_. Surtout pas lui. Il devait trouver comment éviter le sujet tout en paraissant convaincant.

_ Je crois que je ne me suis rarement senti aussi seul qu'en ce moment… En fait, non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je n'ai jamais _été_ aussi seul. C'est pas un ressenti, c'est une réalité. Je suis toujours mis de côté et je me sens totalement inutile. Scott ne vit plus que pour Allison – ou Isaac, je ne sais plus trop – les seuls mots qu'on échange sont à propos de lui et son pauvre petit cœur brisé et le reste du temps il est avec Isaac. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de plus en plus d'être jaloux d'Allison et non d'Isaac… Lydia ne me porte toujours pas plus d'intérêt qu'en primaire malgré mes efforts. Elle reste collée à Aiden et me salue à peine. Mon père travaille presque 24 heures sur 24 depuis cette affaire d'enlèvements et de meurtres, il est tout le temps sur le qui-vive et il a certainement raison de l'être. On a retrouvé une certaine complicité lui et moi mais il préfère quand même sortir avec Mme McCall les soirs où il n'est pas de garde plutôt que rester à la maison.

Il se tut un instant, l'énervement et la colère qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis des semaines refaisaient d'un coup surface, le poussant à continuer de vider son sac. Les seuls moments où il laissait tomber son masque de comique étaient durant ses séances avec la psychologue du lycée, le mardi et vendredi après-midi. Il ne lui parlait pas non plus ouvertement, mais il se laissait aller un peu, il arrêtait de se forcer à sourire, juste pour permettre à ses zygomatiques de se reposer. Mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait plus à se retenir de tout déballer. Cette noirceur qui enveloppait son cœur était trop présente, pressante. Peut-être qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard mais pour l'instant il ne voyait pas pourquoi il arrêterait son flot de paroles.

_ Cora a quitté la ville sans dire au revoir alors que je croyais qu'on commençait à devenir amis. Et puis il y a cet asociale aigri qui a le quotient émotionnel d'une porte de prison ! On lui a encore sauvé les fesses mais monsieur reste cacher je ne sais où sans donner le moindre signe de vie… Et je crois bien que ça fait quelques mois que je n'avais pas autant parlé à quelqu'un. Mais je ne leur en veux pas. C'est normal après tout. Qui voudrait de moi à ses côtés ? Qui pourrait avoir besoin de moi ? De Stiles le gamin hyperactif qui ne sait pas la fermer ? Ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant ou de prendre des pincettes. Je sais que je suis un fardeau pour mon entourage. Personne ne me supporte plus de deux heures. Même mon père ne m'écoute que d'une oreille comme on écouterait une émission sans intérêt à la radio. Mais je ne leur en veux pas, je les comprends même. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir stupidement seul.

_ Tu as le sentiment d'être rejeté à cause de ton hyperactivité ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Mlle Riley eut un léger froncement de sourcils mais attendit patiemment que l'adolescent se remette à parler.

_ Ils sont préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes. En fait ils sont presque tous amoureux.

Le dernier mot sembla lui arracher la langue quand il le prononça.

_ Est-ce que tu es amoureux toi aussi Stiles ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te sens seul, parce que tu voudrais être avec une personne précise ?

A ces mots, il la dévisagea un long moment, la colère laissant peu à peu place à une triste douleur sur ses traits fatigués. Puis il détourna le regard, refusant de faire face à la réalité. Elle venait de trouver, consciemment ou non, une plaie béante. C'était exactement ce sujet-là qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

_ Tout le monde le sait que je suis amoureux, fit-il avec un rire jaune. Tout le monde l'a toujours su que je cours après Lydia depuis le CE2.

_ Mais es-tu réellement amoureux d'elle ?

Stiles joua nerveusement avec les cordons de son pull à capuche et ses pieds se mirent à taper le sol à un rythme régulier. Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir à la question. Et ça l'effrayait que tout soit si évident dans sa tête, que son cerveau accepte si facilement cette ridicule abomination.

_ Bien sûr que non.

En entendant la franchise dans sa propre voix, il ferma durement les yeux.

_ Pourquoi laisses-tu les gens le croire alors ?

_ Parce que c'est plus simple si je suis amoureux d'elle.

La psychologue se tut un instant, réfléchissant aux propos de l'adolescent. Elle croyait commencer à comprendre quelque chose mais n'en était pas encore sûr.

_ Stiles, tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'un asociale aigri… Est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec cela ?

A la crispation immédiate du corps du jeune homme, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait.

_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dit-il fermement malgré un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Comprenant sa réticence à se confier sur un tel sujet, elle tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle put.

_ Tu peux tout me dire, Stiles. Rien ne sortira d'ici. Ça restera entre toi et moi.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient pourtant tous les deux, c'est que c'était faux. Car il y avait une troisième paire d'oreilles qui écoutait très attentivement le garçon durant ses séances. Une paire d'oreilles très fines qui se garait devant le lycée, écoutait en douce et partait en trombe dès que la sonnerie retentissait de façon à ce que personne ne la remarque. Une paire d'oreilles qui conduit un Camaro et porte un blouson en cuir.

_ Stiles, l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

Après un long silence, l'adolescent releva sur la brune un regard un peu perdu, presque effrayé. Il lui donna l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle se demanda alors comment un garçon de dix-sept ans pouvait être capable de si bien cacher son mal-être aux yeux de tous, et ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à le faire.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler parce que ça voudrait dire que c'est bien réel. Que j'accepte que ça fasse partie de la réalité.

_ Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Stiles hocha négativement la tête, autant pour lui faire comprendre sa réponse que son intention de rester silencieux.

_ Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur de leur réaction ?

Il hocha à nouveau doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Pas vraiment. Enfin j'en sais rien… Un jour je me suis retrouvé dans un club gay avec Scott par un concours de circonstances et mon père a débarqué… Il ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai essayé de lui dire que j'étais gay. J-J'ai pas insisté sur le moment parce qu'à l'époque c'était plus une excuse pour me retrouver là que… qu'un véritable coming out. Et je n'ai plus jamais réessayé de parler de ça avec lui… ni avec personne d'autre.

Il soupira puis posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Il détestait parler de ça, il se sentait tellement faible. Ses mains tremblaient violemment et ses doigts trituraient nerveusement le bas de son pull. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres chevrotantes.

_ Pourquoi trouves-tu cela plus simple d'aimer la plus belle fille du lycée que lui ?

Stiles eut une légère grimace, refusant toujours de voir ses sentiments comme quelque chose de réellement concret. Mais aussi parce que ça lui faisait mal de penser à ça, de se dire que de toute façon c'était impossible, que c'était une perte de temps d'espérer, qu'il était en train de gâcher son amour à aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Il le savait, depuis le début il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_ Parce que c'est un homme déjà, commença-t-il avec un amer sarcasme dans le ton. Parce qu'il a 24 ans, qu'il a été soupçonné de meurtre, que son casier judiciaire est le plus épais du poste de police, que c'est un bloc de marbre, qu'il est clairement attiré par les femmes – les psychopathes en plus—, que de toute façon vu toutes les merdes qu'il a eu dans sa vie je commence à me demander s'il est encore capable de ressentir quoique ce soit, que c'est un connard et que son passe-temps favori est de me frapper ou me rappeler que je suis insignifiant.

En l'entendant parler, Mlle Riley se dit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses sur Beacon Hills et ses habitants qu'elle ignorait. Cette ville ne semblait abriter que des gens au passé un peu douteux, voire carrément louche.

_ Le fait que ce soit un homme est un problème ?

_ Il faut croire que oui.

_ Le problème est plus que ce soit un homme ou que ce soit cet homme-là ?

Le jeune Stilinski retrouva le silence et lorsqu'il en sortit, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure un peu cassé.

_ C'est sûr que si j'étais amoureux de Danny ça ne serait pas aussi compliqué. Mais c'est pas non plus comme si je pouvais choisir…

Elle le vit tout à coup poser une main sur ses yeux et devina les larmes qu'il tentait de faire disparaitre.

_ Tout ça c'est à cause de ce connard… Il doit bien se marrer à me regarder me ramasser comme une merde, m'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour…

La brune parvint à peine à distinguer les pleurs entre ses mots tellement il les étouffait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait le droit de pleurer ici, qu'il pouvait relâcher la pression mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit. S'étant un peu attachée à cet être particulier avec le temps, elle resta figée, touchée plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être par cette facette troublante qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

_ … Il ne mérite pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

Soudain, son buste se redressa, il passa brusquement une main dans ses cheveux courts et prit une grande inspiration pour tasser les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Il refusait de pleurer pour ça. C'était idiot de se sentir aussi mal à cause d'un foutu loup-garou péteux et handicapé des sentiments. Oui, c'était idiot de tomber amoureux de lui.

_ Je ne veux plus en parler.

_ Stiles…

_ Est-ce que je peux y aller ? la coupa-t-il, pressé de quitter l'atmosphère trop lourde du bureau.

Mlle Riley n'était pas certaine de vouloir le laisser partir dans cet état mais sachant qu'il ne dirait pas un mot de plus pour cette fois, elle soupira.

_ Oui, bien sûr. On se revoit mardi.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au lycéen pour prendre son sac et sortir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Enfin parvenu à s'extirper de l'interrogatoire désagréable de la psychologue, Stiles poussa un long soupire. Il réalisa alors, soulagé, que les cours étaient finis et que le lycée était pratiquement vide. Il décida malgré tout d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de son père en rentrant chez lui avec les yeux rougies. Il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes en trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à ses chaussures.

Mais à peine eut-il atteint le couloir que deux autres chaussures entrèrent dans son champs de vision, perturbant sa passionnante contemplation. Pendant une seconde, il s'attendit à ce qu'elles se décalent sur le côté pour le laisser passer mais ces insolentes osèrent rester immobiles. Un peu agacé, il releva rapidement la tête pour identifier le propriétaire des deux effrontées et, sous le choc, il eut l'impression de recevoir l'équivalent d'un paquebot de croisière sur les épaules.

Presque immédiatement ses jambes le firent reculer de deux pas, comme conscientes de son souhait informulé de pouvoir se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde. Tout de suite. De pouvoir refaire sa vie en Angola à élever des pingouins roses, ou au Tibet entouré de lamas cracheurs de feu. De pouvoir rire au nez de quiconque mentionnerait la lycanthropie en sa présence. De pouvoir ne ressentir qu'un vide ennuyé au nom de Derek Hale. Oh oui, tout plutôt que de se retrouver là, en face de _lui_. Parce qu'il pouvait clairement voir à son expression qu'il avait entendu son entretien avec la psychologue.

.

A peine quelques secondes après avoir croisé son regard désarmé, Derek sentit une colère sans nom envahir le garçon frêle qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles comme cela. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, il était souvent irrité – il s'était déjà insurgé contre lui alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les Alphas dans l'hôpital – mais jamais réellement en rogne comme à cet instant. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander comment un corps si maigre pouvait contenir tant de force sans s'écrouler avant de sentir que sa colère s'était transformée en rage. Et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le destinataire de toute cette haine. Il pouvait dire sans hésiter qu'elle lui était destinée rien qu'à lui. Le veinard.

_ Stiles … tenta-t-il.

_ Non. Toi, tu la fermes ! lâcha hargneusement le plus jeune.

Le loup fut abasourdi d'entendre pour la première fois l'adolescent lui parler si durement mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Stiles planta son regard embrumé par la fureur dans le sien et il remarqua alors les mains pâles trembler de colère, les lèvres roses se faire mordre violemment, les yeux noisette se plisser dangereusement, presque avec dégoût.

_ Comment as-tu pu- … De quel droit…

Le lycéen n'arrivait plus à formuler de phrase complète tellement les milliards d'idées qui se battaient dans son cerveau étaient embrouillés. Le brun violait son intimité en écoutant une conversation plus que privée et avait le culot de se montrer devant lui juste comme ça ?! Il se sentait trahi. Il était révolté, scandalisé, un sentiment de pure injustice s'insinuait dans ses veines.

_ Espèce de-… Mais bordel de merde ! cria-t-il. C'est pas parce que t'as des pouvoirs surnaturels que ça te donne tous les droits !

Refusant de rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus en présence du loup-garou, l'adolescent lui passa devant sans un regard.

Mais Derek le retint facilement en l'attrapant par le bras dans un mouvement qui se fit plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Etant capable de ressentir tout ce qu'éprouvait le plus jeune, il s'en retrouvait bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de le laisser s'enfuir comme ça. Il devait lui faire comprendre.

_ Stiles, je ne-…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix mourant au regard de pure haine que lui lança l'hyperactif – le premier qu'il ne lui ait jamais lancé et il l'espérait, le dernier.

_ Lâche-moi, cracha le garçon.

Assommé par la rancœur qui gronda dans la voix du plus jeune, Derek desserra son emprise sur son bras ce qui permit au lycéen de s'échapper. Et alors que le loup restait figé au milieu du couloir, Stiles marcha d'un pas rigide jusqu'aux toilettes.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il bloqua la porte en coinçant une poubelle sous la poignée. Il resta alors plusieurs secondes immobile, sans respirer, son cerveau commençant lentement à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Une boule se forma immédiatement dans sa gorge et il n'eut pas assez d'énergie pour la contenir. Il était épuisé, las d'avoir à encaisser tout le mal que lui faisait le loup, fatigué d'avoir à supporter les sentiments incompréhensibles qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il n'avait plus la force de ressentir tant de choses. Alors il se laissa totalement aller.

Les sanglots déchirants que perçut le brun le secouèrent jusqu'à l'en faire frissonner. Savoir que le garçon se mettait dans un tel état à cause de lui, lui vrillait les entrailles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, comme s'il venait de cambrioler un magasin. L'entendre pleurer ainsi était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas le supporter une seconde de plus.

Derek se précipita vers les toilettes dans lesquelles Stiles était entré mais réalisa rapidement que ce dernier s'y était enfermé.

_ Ouvre cette foutue porte, Stiles, tonna la voix du lycan.

Sans répondre ou faire le moindre geste, l'adolescent fixa la porte comme si son pire cauchemar allait en sortir et recula de quelques mètres. En voyant la poignée remuer à nouveau, il se fit violence pour ne pas aller directement se coller au mur opposé. Mais quand la porte commença à bouger, il n'y tint plus et rejoint le carrelage froid en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Son rythme cardiaque devait largement atteindre le 120. La colère grondait toujours comme un monstre dans sa poitrine mais il avait aussi peur. Peur de ce que voulait l'alpha pour s'acharner ainsi.

_ Ouvre ou j'enfonce la porte.

_ Bah tiens, manquait plus que ça, marmonna Stiles, sachant que le loup-garou l'entendait parfaitement. Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Après tout espionner des conversations _privées_ et enfoncer des portes c'est du pareil au même ! T'as vraiment un sérieux problème pour discerner quand les gens veulent de toi ou pas. Je dirais même que c-…

L'hyperactif fut coupé au milieu de sa tirade par un grand vacarme qui lui fit relever la tête. Derek se tenait là, droit comme un piquet, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cette dernière jonchait contre le mur, à moitié sortie de ses gonds, et la poubelle qui la maintenait fermée avait littéralement explosée. Stiles se releva le plus vite qu'il put sur ses jambes flageolantes tout en essuyant les dernières larmes de ses joues. A la vue de l'expression énervée du lycan, il hésita à aller s'enfermer dans une cabine de toilette. Interceptant son regard désespéré vers ce qu'il semblait considérer comme sa seule échappatoire, le plus vieux dit sèchement :

_ N'y pense même pas, Stiles.

Le loup-garou s'avança alors vers l'adolescent qui ne put que tenter de s'enfoncer dans le mur qui l'empêchait de reculer. Tout en s'interdisant de lever les yeux vers Derek, le lycéen fit ce qu'il sait le mieux faire quand il ne sait plus quoi faire, il déblatéra sans prendre la peine de respirer entre ses phrases :

_ Si tu fais tout ça pour m'éventrer et utiliser mes boyaux comme guirlandes, c'est beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose. Parce que franchement, tuer le fils du Shérif dans les toilettes du lycée ? T'auras du mal à faire passer ça pour un accident. Sauf si tu me bouffes tout entier … à ce moment-là y aura plus beaucoup de preuve pour te mettre derrière les barreaux. Mais je doute quand même que tu puisses cacher un kit de nettoyage express dans ton blouson. Parce que tu sais le sang ça laisse des traces et même avec de l'eau de javel tu-…

_ Stiles … l'interrompit le brun.

Mais la voix n'était pas cassante ou brusque comme à son habitude, le ton était doux voire même réconfortant. Et Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment l'entendre lui parler comme ça.

_ C'était la première fois ? demanda soudain l'humain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du lycan et vit qu'il n'avait pas compris sa question.

_ Que tu m'écoutais, siffla-t-il. Est-ce que c'était la première fois que tu m'écoutais ?

Derek se crispa imperceptiblement et ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il hésita un moment avant de souffler entre ses dents :

_ Non.

Il vit Stiles fermer les yeux avec force à cette réponse.

_ Alors t'as écouté tout ça intentionnellement ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

Ça sonnait plus comme une déduction qu'une question si bien que le loup-garou ne sut pas s'il devait réellement lui donner une réponse.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'espionnes ?

La voix était clairement accablée.

_ Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

Derek venait d'amorcer un mouvement vers l'hyperactif qui leva les mains devant lui pour lui signifier de rester à sa place.

_ Réponds juste à la question.

_ … Deux mois.

Le lycéen se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes et en le voyant faire, le lycan eut un pincement dans la poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le sentiment de trahison que ressentait Stiles, qui suintait par tous ses pores et c'était étouffant. Il devait lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela. Lui faire comprendre que s'il venait l'écouter depuis deux mois ce n'était pas dans le but sadique et vicieux de le faire souffrir en découvrant ses petits secrets. Bien au contraire.

Tout avait commencé par hasard. Isaac l'avait appelé pour lui demander de venir le chercher au lycée parce qu'il finissait plus tôt que d'habitude à cause d'un prof absent. L'ex-alpha avait grogné et marmonné mais avait quand même fait le déplacement. Après dix minutes à attendre le blond, Derek, agacé jusqu'au bout des griffes, avait tenté de le repérer avec son ouïe pour savoir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

Mais au lieu de la voix de son beta, il était tombé sur la voix de Stiles. Elle lui avait paru immédiatement étrange, comme changée tout en restant la même. Elle était hésitante, faible. Les phrases étaient courtes et espacées de longs silences. C'était tout le contraire de la voix rieuse de l'adolescent qu'il entendait durant ses monologues interminables.

Puis il avait fait attention aux mots que prononçait l'hyperactif qui se confiait sur la mort de sa mère, survenue il y a quelques années. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots, lourds de sens, lâchés presque au hasard mais le brun parvenait étrangement à comprendre ce que l'adolescent essayait d'exprimer maladroitement et se retrouvait même dans le troupeau désordonné de sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans ses propos. Il s'était alors enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, prenant conscience qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça et qu'il _devait_ arrêter tout de suite d'écouter une telle conversation. Mais il fut incapable de se priver de cette voix fragile et intense à la fois. C'était plus fort que lui, il était comme dans un état second. Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher de cet aspect plus ''vrai'' de l'adolescent et pourtant si rare. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un trésor, quelque chose de précieux que personne ne connaissait. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer.

Ce ne fut que quand Isaac s'installa sur le siège passager en claquant la portière qu'il sortit en sursautant de son état de transe. Le sentant d'ailleurs inhabituellement sur les nerfs, son beta s'était inquiété mais le brun avait refusé de répondre à la moindre de ses interrogations.

Suite à cela il s'était cloitré dans sa chambre pendant trois jours entiers à cogiter comme un imbécile. Essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi l'entretien qu'il avait surpris le retournait à ce point. Il avait donc décidé d'être honnête avec lui-même, au moins une fois.

Depuis sa rencontre avec l'hyperactif, le loup à l'intérieur de lui n'avait plus eut d'yeux que pour lui, ne cessant jamais de crier son besoin de se jeter sur lui. Mais son côté humain s'était toujours rebellé contre cette idée. C'est pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il réprimait de son mieux son désir animal qui se transformait alors en frustration et finissait par lui faire adopter un comportement plutôt violent. Tout était simple. Il voulait se glisser dans le pantalon de l'hyperactif mais luttait contre cette envie car il ne voulait en aucun cas le considérer comme un coup d'un soir alors que ce n'était qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Et malgré cela ils avaient quand même réussi à se lier d'une certaine façon. A force de se sauver la vie à tour de rôle, ils s'étaient créer une sorte de relation d'interdépendance. Et même si parfois Derek s'était demandé comment Stiles faisait pour ne pas remarquer ses regards un peu trop appuyés, sa manie de le plaquer contre des murs ou des portes ou son oubli de l'espace personnel dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il était finalement plutôt satisfait de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas rien l'un pour l'autre.

Puis ensuite il était devenu alpha et, même si son envie de prendre Stiles sur la première surface plane à sa portée s'en était retrouvée décuplée, il s'était forcé à en faire abstraction pour se bâtir une petite meute. Il avait d'ailleurs profité d'Erica pour rendre l'hyperactif jaloux au passage – et ça c'était légèrement retourné contre lui quand il avait appris qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui.

Et les emmerdes s'étaient enchaînées jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jennifer. Là les choses s'étaient compliquées. Il ne l'avait pas aimé, non. Mais c'était une situation confortable d'être avec elle, ça faisait taire son loup pour quelques minutes et lui permettait de ne plus penser à l'hyperactif. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Stiles dans sa façon d'être et de parler, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, top occupé à se forcer à oublier l'adolescent.

En apprenant que c'était elle le Darach, il ne s'était pas senti trahi mais seulement très bête et un peu sale. Il dut se forcer à admettre que ce ne fut que quand il avait vu les yeux de Stiles déborder de larmes que son loup s'était plus que fâcher contre Jennifer. S'il l'avait écouté, il l'aurait bouffée sans la moindre hésitation, l'aurait déchiquetée en morceaux, l'aurait torturée, brulée vive, démembrée lentement, écartelée gentiment. Voire tout en même temps.

Mais désormais les choses n'étaient plus aussi claires dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus que l'aspect physique à prendre en compte. Il voyait bien que son côté humain n'était plus du tout neutre. La conversation qu'il avait espionnée lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur tout un tas d'éléments auxquels il n'avait jamais voulu faire attention. Comme le fait qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour l'humain, plus que pour personne d'autre, ou qu'il ait la fâcheuse tendance de lui sauver la vie au péril de la sienne sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

C'est ainsi qu'après de longs débats intérieurs Derek était sorti de sa chambre avec une réponse tout à fait idiote à ses interrogations. Il tenait à Stiles. Et il avait besoin de lui. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. L'adolescent était spécial pour lui. Oui, il savait maintenant ce qu'il représentait pour lui et cela lui faisait peur. Terriblement peur. Il était dans de sales draps.

Depuis cette révélation, le loup-garou n'avait pu s'empêcher de retourner au lycée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau même s'il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait était qualifiable de mal ou tordu. Et il était revenu. Deux fois par semaine. Pendant deux mois. Et à chaque fois, il tombait un peu plus sous le charme de ce garçon qui ne se dévoilait que durant ses séances.

_ Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Revenant à l'instant présent, Derek se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire une énorme erreur en venant le voir après l'avoir espionné juste parce qu'il avait entendu qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et s'était simplement précipité hors de sa voiture. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir le rassurer. Stiles avait dressé un portrait tellement affreux de lui qu'il s'était senti presque obligé d'aller le voir pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien. Qu'il n'était peut-être qu'un bon à rien mais un bon à rien qui ressentait le besoin permanent de le rendre heureux.

_ Répond-moi, fit-il un peu plus fort.

A cet ordre, le lycanthrope soupira et fit un pas en avant. Il n'était franchement pas à l'aise avec les mots et ce qu'il ressentait pour l'humain était encore inédit pour lui, alors répondre à cette question prenait la proportion d'un véritable challenge infernal dans son esprit. Même faire le tour du monde à cloche-pied en une semaine lui paraissait bien plus facile.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

_ Trop tard ! rétorqua le plus jeune dans un rire jaune.

Derek poussa un nouveau soupir.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je veux juste… Je voulais juste-

_ Okay, stop ! le coupa l'hyperactif. Laisse tomber. Finalement je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça. J'ai été assez humilié pour les dix années à venir là…

Le loup abandonna ses cordes vocales et laissa alors parler son corps, espérant qu'il comprendrait mieux ce qu'il ne réussissait pas à lui dire. Il se rapprocha du lycéen qui eut un mouvement de recul et une de ses mains alla s'accrocher à son poignet. Mais ses doigts eurent à peine touché la peau pâle qu'elle s'échappa vivement de son étreinte. Stiles refusa le moindre contact et se débattit violemment contre le brun en lui répétant de le lâcher. Alors qu'il tentait de digérer ce rejet et le mal que ça lui faisait, Derek s'éloigna sagement, ne voulant pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes que le plus vieux vécut comme un véritable supplice. Il détestait quand Stiles restait silencieux, c'était souvent de mauvaise augure. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien traverser l'esprit un peu trop fertile de l'hyperactif et à cet instant il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire.

_ Dit quelque chose, supplia-t-il presque.

Mais l'adolescent ne fit qu'essayer de s'encastrer un peu plus dans le mur et garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire à sa droite, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. Le lycanthrope ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

_ Parle-moi.

Stiles releva alors la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du lycanthrope. Ce dernier aperçu une lueur qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout dans le regard de l'humain, c'était un mélange entre de la colère et de la détermination.

_ Non … Tu n'as apparemment pas besoin de ça pour m'entendre parler alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole.


End file.
